America's Idea: The Month of International Chaos
by komodo.dragon2
Summary: America has dragged almost everyone to the beach for a month of summmer fun! Each country gets a day that's all about them! It's going to be great fun! XD PM me if you want to appear in the story like sell America a hotdog or something  R&R!
1. America's Idea

**No I don't own any Hetalia character (as awesome as that'd be DX) I wish I did so badly.**

The Beginning of the Month of International Chaos

America grinned. Today, he had convinced everyone to go to the beach for a summer vacation. _They all need one, especially me. This will be good for us all. It may be the first time we actually get together and enjoy each other's company….I hope._ He thought as he walked down to Britain's home.

"Hey Britain! Are you totally almost done packing?"

"Almost, try to be patient America." A few shirts flew out of the open window of the second story, but otherwise everything seemed natural. America shrugged and let himself inside Britain's home.

He smiled as he saw all the familiar surroundings of his once-upon-a-time-home. England's prized china set and coffee table sat in the middle of the living room right in front of the fireplace. America eased onto the couch and started to remember the memories of when he was a little child living in the British Empire's home. Iggy had been so kind to him…so compassionate, kind, friendly, brotherly, and fatherly to him when he was a little tyke. As he fondly stared at the old weathered knick-knacks, Alfred smiled at how blessed he was to have grown up in England's home.

"Allright, I'm ready to go!" England came down, completely packed for a month's vacation at the beach.

"GREAT! LET'S GO!" America volunteered to drive (since after all, he IS the HERO!) and for once, England didn't object (probably because he was too busy trying to solve a Sudoku puzzle book that Japan and China had given him for his birthday.)

America swerved around the other (normal) British citizens (who were driving on the left side of the road) and stopped at Germany's house, where Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Japan, China, Russia, Austria, and Hungary were all waiting for them. Fortunately, America had brought a U-haul for all of their belongings (for they were staying at the beach for a month) and motioned for everyone to pile inside the great big van he had bought for this occasion.

"Wait for me!" France raced aboard and shoved all of his belongings inside. Liechtenstein and Switzerland were coming along too, as well as Belarus and Ukraine. Sealand was coming to keep Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, and Estonia company, while Greece and Turkey were already driving down the road (fighting as usual). America didn't have enough rooms at the hotel saved for EVERYONE, so he only picked a certain few/ a lot.

"GERMANY I AM SO EXCITED TO GO TO THE BEACH WITH AMERICA AND ALL OF YOU! I CAN MAKE PASTA!"

"Nein Italy. No pasta while we are at the beach."

Italy's face fell. "Don't worry, Italy. THE HERO will let you make us pasta one night-on the night that it's your theme-okay?"

"Ve~ okay!"

England said, "So we are all having a..?"

America shook his head. "Sorry dude. I can't go against my contract. And it totally says that I can't tell ya anything.

England rolled his eyes, but didn't retort anything. Germany stared out of the window, while Japan and China compared answers to a Sudoku puzzle that they both were stumped on. Italy happily hummed his silly song about a circle while Romano half-heartedly joined in occasionally. Russia smiled, while Spain tuned his guitar (he was practicing to play Feliz Navidad). Austria was trying to compose a song, and Hungary was chatting with America every now and then.

After what seemed like hours to Germany, they finally arrived at a Holiday Inn.

America rushed inside, but soon came back outside to ask who everyone wanted to bunk with in a room (don't worry, non-yaoi fans, for there were two beds in each room). Italy claimed Romano, and Germany and Spain were secretly relieved. Everyone unanmiously voted that France have his own room, and Japan said that he would like his own room. Germany ended up sharing with Spain, China with Russia, and England with America. Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine, and Liechenstein shared, while Austria got bunked with Poland and Lithuania (don't worry there was an extra sleeping bag in each room). Sealand stayed with Latvia and Greece, and Turkey with Switzerland and Estonia.

America handed out all the keys (Canada was a stowaway along with Prussia, so Canada slept in the extra sleeping bag in America's and England's room, and Prussia had to sleep in the extra sleeping bag in Germany and Spain's room) and then told everyone to sit down so he could tell them what was happening the next month.

"OK DUDES! HAVE I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU! Allright!" He pulled out a chart and began to study it. "For the next month, we are going to have fun! Each day and night-except for tonight- we will be celebrating a country. For example, if tomorrow was my day, we would do whatever I wanted to do, like eat hamburgers, play video games, ride carnival rides, and stuff that I like. We will get served all three meals from that country, and we will have fun! But whatever we do, we need to have fun!

Germany nodded. "A question: how do we decide who's day it is?"

America grinned. "That's easy dude! I have it written out all on my hero chart!"

Romano winced, then asked, "Do I have to share a day with my brother? Since we are all of Italy after all."

America: "No, I counted you as separate, if that's ok. We have excatly a week after we get through with everyone, and I have some ideas ready for those days. Now let's sleep, and oh, I forgot! Tomorrow is..." He started to say who's day it was, but then he coughed.

England rolled his eyes, and said, "We'll find out tomorrow. Let's all sleep, goodnight everyone." Everyone else said their goodbyes, and went to their rooms for a blissful sleep.


	2. The first day: HERO DAY!

**No, I don't own any Hetalia character DX**

THE HERO'S DAY!

Bright and early the next day, an excited voice came over the intercom to wake everyone up.

"Allright then everyone! Wake up! We've got a lot of stuff to do! Breakfast will be served in ten minutes!"

"I know that bloody git's voice…" muttered England from under his comforter. Canada got dressed and headed downstairs.

Romano cursed and tried to fall back asleep. Italy threw off the covers to his bed and started to sing his new song about a parade. Excitedly, he hurriedly got dressed in striped pajamas and began to dance around the room singing his song.

Prussia cursed and fell back asleep in his sleeping bag on the floor. Germany moaned, for he was in the shower, when he heard the voice on the intercom. Hurriedly, he got dressed and dragged Prussia out of bed, which was followed by Spain.

Switzerland, Austria, the girls (Liechtenstein, Hungary, Ukraine, and Belarus), Sealand and Lativa, Turkey, Greece, Lithuania, Estonia, Poland, and France all headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Japan, China, and Russia also came within the time limit.

"Ok dudes! Now we have to sing the country of the day's anthem! Everyone stand up!" All of them stood and saluted the…American flag. "The Star Spangled Banner" began to play and everyone sang along. Germany, Canada, Japan, and Switzerland were singing it with a serious expression and they were the only ones. Prussia, Romano, Greece, Turkey, and Austria were all goofing off at the end of the long table. See, everyone kept bumping each other, and slamming in poor Austria, who slammed into the table. Spain played his guitar, and sang along with the girls, Sealand, Latvia, and Italy. China kept going off key, because Russia was swaying to the music (o.0?) and kept bumping into China.

At the end of the song, America smiled, prayed a word of thanks for the food, and then ushered out the food. "Allright, a hot breakfast is coming up so open your mouths!" Pancakes, bacon, ham, omlets, eggs, sausages, biscuits and gravy, doughnuts, toast, and even some scones (for England) adorned the countries' plates.

England spewed out food. "What are you trying to do, bloody git? ARE YOU TRYING TO POISION ME?"

"Ahhh, Japan. What do you think of the food, aru?"

"It is delicious. I have never tasted anything like it."

"GLAD YOU LIKE IT DUDE!"

"Sehr gut, though not as gut as mein."

"PASTA!"

"BE QUIET FRATELLO!"

"KESESESE- this food is not as good as my beer!"

"It is not half-bad, America!" Spain happily munched on his food.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE SYRUP IS TOUCHING MY EGGS!" Austria whined.

"MAN UP, OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!" Switzerland retorted.

The girls ate their food quietly, while Sealand and Latvia happily chattered like magpies.

After a filling breakfast, and time for everyone to get groomed properly, America called everyone together for a meeting. "Ok dudes, now we are going to the carnival!"

"Why do we have to go there?" Germany protested.

"Well…ok we'll take a vote. Who wants to go to the carnival?"

The four girls, Sealand, Latvia, and Italy raised their hands. "Well, dudes we're off to the carnival!"

"Wait, git, you said we had a vote!"

"Yes, but the vote not to go to the carnival wasn't unanimous, so we all have to go!" America shooed everyone into the van, and drove off.

In the van, Turkey and Greece argued constantly as did England and France. America was laughing at some jokes he was telling to Canada, who was excited to be noticed. Germany was pressed between Italy, Spain, and Romano in the backseat and he wasn't too happy about it. China, Japan, and Russia shared a seat as did Austria, Prussia, and Switzerland. Hungary, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, and Belarus all rode in Greece's vehicle (remember, he and Turkey rode together) along with Sealand and Latvia who tagged along. Estonia, Latvia, and Poland also rode in a separate vehicle, and within a half an hour, they arrived at the local circus/ carnival.

"AH DUDE IT LOOKS FANTASTIC!" America grabbed England, who grabbed Germany, Russia, Italy, Japan, China, and France, led them to the rides. Prussia, Romano, and Spain went off into towards the games. Turkey and Greece tagged along with the previous group. Sealand and Latvia ran towards the petting zoo, the girls ran towards the bathroom, Austria and Switzerland grumbled and walked in opposite directions.

In the War Group:

America grinned as soon as he saw the rollercoaster that read "Mammoth". Immediately, he claimed Japan as his partner to ride the ride with. Italy claimed Germany, Russia claimed China, and England was stuck with France…

"WHOOOOOO!" America shouted right into poor Japan's ear. Japan winced, and closed his eyes and plugged his ears. "HOW ARE YOU DOING JAPAN? ISN'T A GREAT RIDE?" He screamed. Japan shook his head and sighed as the next loop came closer…

Russia calmly said, "Why don't you hang on to my arm comrade?" A bit freaked out, China asked why. "Because everyone else is doing it." China glanced ahead, and saw America practically on top of Japan, Italy screaming and hanging onto Germany's coat, and France screaming and clinging to England. China sighed, "No, I am fine, aru." From then on, he tried his best to avoid Russia.

Two little boys were there: The first one, who looked about twelve years old, had untidy black hair that falls to just above his collar, a hook (half a curl) on the side of his head, big faded gold coloured eyes that look like amber, boyish face, skinny and short, often wear mismatched bright colour clothes, who was carrying a bamboo stick which looked like it was his weapon, calmly waved at him and shouted, "HELLO CHINA, ARU!"

The second one rolled his eyes, but also waved and shouted, "HELLO!"

China looked at the boys and stared. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"I AM WANG HUI OR CHU CHU! YOU ARE RELATED TO ME!"the first one said gleefully. The second said, "I AM WANG CHU! HIS OLDER BROTHER! ARU!" And that's all China heard as they went around the loop backwards…_I wonder who he was…he seemed a lot like me…_

France peeled himself out of the ride and England quickly jumped out and headed towards the house of mirrors. Italy followed Germany, who followed everyone else, who was following Britian.

IN THE ANGRY TRIO:

Prussia grinned. "KESESE~ Look at all the stupid games! Hey look there's a contest for animals!"

Spain happily followed the silver-haired one (he hoped turtles would be there) with Romano reluctantly following close behind. Prussia entered Gilbird (sorry if I got the name wrong) and soon it was time for Gilbird to perform.

"SAY PI GILBIRD!" Gilbird happily chirped the numbers that equaled pi, and everyone's jaw (but Prussia's) dropped open with shock and surprise. Gilbird won the contest hands down! Spain dragged them off to a special guessing game, and ending up winning a turtle family. He happily showed them to Romano, who grumbled until he saw a pasta eating game. He ran up there, and won hands down against this rather obese person.

IN THE GIRLS:

"Ooh, look at those beautiful frying pans!" Hungary dragged them closer. Liechtenstein hesitantly poked one, and smiled when it sparkled (it had fake jewels on the handle). Belarus grumbled, but Ukraine happily swung one of the frying pans around. Hungary, being the kind person that she is, hit the cashier with a frying pan, and took three frying pans (one for Liechtenstein, one for Ukraine, and one for her). Liechtenstein spotted a petting zoo, and hesitantly patted the sheep and goats. Ukraine took pictures with her disposable camera, and Belarus grumbled. Ukraine politely demanded that they should go to a picture booth and the rest dragged Belarus along. They all stuffed into the booth, and took crazy photos (so they would treasure the moment).

IN SEALAND AND LATVIA:

"Hey, Sealand! Look at the ponies!"

"OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sealand shrieked. He ran towards the petting zoo, and bumped into Liechtenstein. "Hiyah Liechestein!" He waved.

Liechtenstein smiled and waved. Hungary thought quickly, and decided that Liechtenstein should go play with Sealand. "Liechtenstein, if you want to go join them, that's fine. We are going to go shopping, and I don't know if you like that or not."

Liechtenstein carefully considered, and meekly nodded. "Good for you! That's wonderful!"

"Hey Latvia, Liechtenstein is coming!"

"T-t-t-that's good." (he's a bit infatuated with Liechtenstein)

"I hope that I'm not too much trouble."

"Of course you're not! Now let's go conquer something!" And the trio headed off.

Switzerland and Austria ended up meeting again at where the girls are. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hello Switzerland! Do you like my frying pans?"

"Hello Hungary. Yes, they look good." His eyes widened. "WHERE IS LIECHTENSTEIN?"

"Relax, she is with Sealand and Latvia. She decided that she'd rather have fun conquering than going shopping." Ukraine said calmly. Belarus just growled (scarry!).

"Ahh hello Hungary, what lovely frying pans-" Austria glared. "What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your concern, stupid."

Austria reddened, but Hungary wisely intervened and clutched onto Austria's arm. Ukraine took the hint, and took Switzerland's arm. "Let's all go shopping together!"

"YAY!" Ukraine cheered; Belarus grumbled.

After ten more hours of carnival fun, it was finally time to go back to the hotel. America and Canada chattered all the way back, France and England argued about food, Germany rested (by closing his eyes, no he didn't fall asleep) Spain played Feliz Navidad for Italy and Romano, who sang along, Liechtenstein, Sealand, and Latvia happily chattered like magpies. Russia, China, Estonia, Lithuania, Poland, Japan, and Greece all discussed global warming while Turkey, Prussia, and the girls talked about their adventures. Switzerland and Austria ignored each other, and everyone else just stared out the window.

America had everyone eat smores (yes with chocolate), and then he whispered to each of the countries. One was smiling, and the rest were frowning. The one smiling was the tomorrow's country of the day.

Germany grimaced and then decided it was time to hit the sack. He dragged Prussia and Spain up to their room, took a shower, and fell asleep to blissful dreams...unaware of America's and the country of the day's chaotic plans for tomorrow...

**Please don't kill me DX I had a lot of work to do, and I've been rather stressed lately. I hope you enjoy this, and wonder who's day is next!**

**Komodo**


	3. The second day: ARU!

ARU!

America smiled happily as he dreamt about hamburgers, fries, Coke, and ice cream. England was dreaming about scones and tea, and Canada was dreaming that every country treated him as a king. Germany was taking a shower, Spain was singing in his sleep, and Prussia mumbled something about awesomeness. Greece was asleep, Turkey was polishing his mask, Japan was quietly, peacefully sleeping, Russia was shaving, France was snoring, and the four girls were still asleep. Sealand and Latvia were actually having a conversation in their sleep, though it was pure nonsense.

Lithuania, Poland, Estonia, and Romano were gone to the world, but Italy was starting to wake…but thanks to a visit from Grandpa Rome and his knockout gas persuaded little Feli to fall back asleep. After two more hours, only four things had changed. Germany was pressing his clothes, Russia was getting dressed, and the country of the day was preparing everything…_3…2….1…_

_! _A gong sounded through all of the room's intercom system speakers.

Everyone but Germany, Russia, Switzerland, and Japan shrieked, screamed, hit their heads on the ceiling, ect…

"You have five minutes to get down here to eat aru." –Click-

America laughed and shot out of his room in his Superman Pajamas. England muttered, "I'm going to curse you China….bloody Asian…" but also awoke and helped Canada out of the sleeping bag (America had forgotten to tell poor Mattie how to unzip it) and they both went downstairs. Germany was already down there, reading a German newspaper. Little by little everyone trickled in and sat down to eat. Sealand bounced in wearing a pair of chibi flags pajamas.

China called out his army of workers, and they brought out hot food: congee (a bowl of warm watery rice gruel similar to porridge), cruellers (pretty much donughts, but longer and thinner), egg foo yung, egg dumplings, hot and sour soup, shrimp toast, and other delicious-smelling foods adorned the table.

"First, we will sing my anthem, new and old!" Music started and everyone else started to sing:

"San Min Chu-i,

Our aim shall be:

To found a free land,

World Peace, be our stand.  
>Lead on, comrades,<br>Vanguards ye are.  
>Hold fast your aim,<br>By sun and star  
>Be earnest and brave,<br>Your country to save,  
>One heart, one soul,<br>One mind, one goal..." China saluted his flag, and then another song began to play:

"Three Principals of the People  
>The foundation of our party.<br>Using this, we establish the Republic;  
>Using this, we advance into a state of total peace.<br>Oh, you, warriors,  
>For the people, be the vanguard.<br>Without resting day or night,  
>Follow the Principles.<br>Swear to be diligent; swear to be courageous.  
>Obliged to be trustworthy; obliged to be loyal.<br>With one heart and one virtue,  
>We carry through until the very end." China smiled, then ordered everyone to eat up. He smiled as he saw Sealand and Latvia chow down. America was eating, and even picky England was eating, but Austria was still whining. "THE SOUP IS TOUCHING MY OTHER FOOD!"<p>

Switzerland rolled his eyes. "GROW UP STUPID!"

No one but Switzerland, and Germany could keep a straight face when looking at Austria, because he was once again the brunt of Prussia and France's joke. Austria had been painted with Hungary's makeup stash (and he was still oblivious to it), and no one could look at him, especially Prussia and France.

Hungary smiled. "This is wonderful food, China. I love the hot and sour soup. It's delicious!"

China smiled and said, "I'm glad that you like it. Please enjoy." After everyone had eaten, China's men hit another gong, which got everyone's attention. "Thank you. Now, for the rest of the day, first we will all play table tennis." Another gong sounded, and China's workers put out seven ping-pong tables. "Please pick your partners and enjoy!"

Russia smiled. "I pick you, China."

China o.0-ed and said weakly, "Of course…"

"GERMANY! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Italy cried.

"Allright, now take your place."

England slyly smiled. "Hey Germany, would you and Italy come join me and Japan? It would be fun!"

Before Germany could reply, Italy agreed. "OF COURSE WE WILL!" Germany shook his head and facepalmed. "Ja, let's do it."

England secretly smiled. This was going to be an easy victory. "Allright. Hey Japan, we got some competiton!"

Japan winced, but grabbed the paddle. "You may go first Britian."

England smiled and confidently grabbed the paddle. "Allright, now who will I fight?"

"ME! 'CUZ I'M THE HERO!" America said proudly. He took the empty place beside Germany, and Italy grabbed an extra white flag. "Ve~ You can fight, and I'll surrender!"

Germany facepalmed, but took his place. "Allright, go ahead Britain."

Japan also took his place, and England served. The ping-pong bounced on the table and America braced himself. He swung…and missed, but Germany dove and sent the ball upwards, and America hit it back on the table. England was surprised, but he bounced it back. Germany hit to Japan, and Japan hit it to America. America slammed it on the table, and England's paddle bounced it gently to Germany. Germany hit it, and Japan caught the rebounce…

"WHAT I LOST AGAIN? POO! I HATE YOU ALL!" France threw down his paddle.

Switzerland rolled his eyes and also laid down his paddle. "Bruder?"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy. I thought you should know."

"Good for you, Liechtenstein." She smiled and ran off to go join Sealand and Latvia.

"HA! TAKE THAT FROM MY FRYING PAN!"

"THAT WAS SO UNAWESOME, HUNGARY! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

"HAHA! IT'LL TAKE YOU DAYS TO TAKE DOWN US!" Ukraine retorted.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Prussia and Romano were fighting for their life, as were Hungary and Ukraine. Belarus was pouting in a corner, next to Russia's table, and Austria was cheering on Hungary.

"HEY I THOUGHT THAT WAS OUR POINT!" Turkey shouted. Greece laughed, and slapped him. Poland, Estonia, Lithuania, and Switzerland walked to go see China and Russia's game. "Da, that was your point," *smack* "But now that is MY point."

"Of course…aru…" China smiled weakly and grabbed Switzerland's arm and yanked him to play instead of China, for he had to use the bathroom. Spain cheered them on as did everyone else. Finally it was getting down to the last game, between England, Japan, America, and Germany. They were tied, and they were going faster than everyone else was.

"HAHAHA! YOU FAILED EX-EMPIRE!"

"SHUT UP GIT!"

"I NEVER FAIL BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND CONCENTRATE DUMMKOPHS?"

Japan said, "Hai…please…"

England said, "Oh of course Japan. I'll stop."

"GOOD THING TO, BECAUSE I WON!"

"THE GAME'S NOT OVER STUPID!" England slammed the little ball on the table. America slammed it back, causing England to trip over Japan. "SORRY JAPAN!" he yelled as he caught the ball in his paddle. Japan winced, and shot the ball towards Germany who slammed it on the table and onto the floor (after it bonked off of England's head).

America screamed, "YAY! WE WON!"

Germany rolled his eyes. "Gut, now what China?"

China thought for a minute… "Ahh! Now why don't we play chess? We can all have matches!"

America grinned. "I'LL GO!"

Japan said, "I…will go against America."

"ALLRIGHT! BUT I'LL BEAT YA!"

Japan smiled faintly…and they walked over to a chess set.

"I'LL PLAY YOU GERMANY!" Italy screamed.

Germany rolled his eyes and sat down to play. Italy started to scream every time Germany took away his piece, and within ten minutes, Germany had won. England was screaming at Spain, and Spain was sobbing over his lost army. Then finally, they left to go play Battleship instead of chess. Russia and China were at a standstill, Switzerland beat Austria with hands down, and Liechtenstein happily cheered him on. Hungary was battling Prussia, and Ukraine came to join them.

China and Russia finally finished, and went to go see how America and Japan were doing. Japan was slowly beating America, and fortunately America was too excited to notice. Finally, Japan beat America, and then all were bored…

"I KNOW ARU! WE CAN DRAW!" So they all went into the drawing room and drew all sorts of…creatures…and…things somewhat like that…

At the end of the day, they enjoyed another scrumptious dinner, and then they all went to bed. America told the next country of the day his plans, and they agreed happily!

"NIGHT ALL!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes, and went to bed. Spain thought, "Who will be tomorrow's?"

**YAY! Hope you liked it :) **


	4. The third day: OHONHONHON!

Frogface

Spain rolled over, singing in his sleep. Prussia yelled at him, but also rolled over. He had moved to Germany's bed as soon as the serious blonde had gone to take a shower. Canada was stirring, Russia was brushing his hair, Germany was polishing his boots, and the country of the day had stepped up to the microphone.

"Ohonhonhon! Today is my day!" France happily proclaimed.

England got up, locked his doors, and went back to bed. America was down in a few minutes to help France set up everything. Everyone…even reluctant England, eventually showed.

"Let's sing my anthem!" France tapped the c.d. player and the music started to play:

"_Let's go children of the fatherland,  
>The day of glory has arrived!<br>Against us tyranny's  
>Bloody flag is raised! (repeat)<br>In the countryside, do you hear  
>The roaring of these fierce soldiers?<br>They come right to our arms  
>To slit the throats of our sons, our friends! <em>

_Refrain_

_Grab your weapons, citizens!  
>Form your batallions!<br>Let us march! Let us march!  
>May impure blood<br>Water our fields!_

Prussia rolled his eyes and bumped into Spain. Spain was playing his guitar and somehow he had convinced Romano to play the maracas while Italy sang along.

_Refrain_

Sacred love of France,  
>Lead, support our avenging arms!<br>Liberty, beloved Liberty,  
>Fight with your defenders! (repeat)<br>Under our flags, let victory  
>Hasten to your manly tones!<br>May your dying enemies  
>See your triumph and our glory!<p>

_Refrain_

We will enter the pit  
>When our elders are no longer there;<br>There, we will find their dust  
>And the traces of their virtues. (repeat)<br>Much less eager to outlive them  
>Than to share their casket,<br>We will have the sublime pride  
>Of avenging them or following them!"<p>

_Refrain_

The song ended and France clapped his hands. Dozens of Frenchmen placed delicious delicacies in front of the ravenous countries. Japan's eyes widened when the mess of slimy snails were placed in front of him.

"G-G-Germany…would you like these?" He shoved it in front of Germany who gladly accepted and handed Japan a salad. _Phew…_Kiku thought.

"This is so good, France!" Ukraine chirped.

"I am honored you like it, _mademoiselle_." His hand rested on her shoulder; his pinky dangerously close to her "Tracts of Land".

Russia's eyes darkened and the purple aura surrounded him. France hurriedly rushed over and tried to appease Russia by offering him drink refills and food.

"Stay away from Ukraine." He hissed.

"_Oui_…" France dashed off.

"So," America said with his mouth full of food, "What are we gonna do today?"

England mumbled under his breath. He was extremely nervous about today…and he didn't want to do anything with him at all…

"Ohonhonhon! I thought we'd start with a little bit of s-"

America laughed. "Sorry dude, you totally can't! No one is going to vote yes for that!" For once, England was grateful that America was in charge. "How about something E rated? We do have kids with us." He motioned to Liechtenstein, Sealand, and Latvia. "Any ideas?"

Silence.

America nervously cleared his throat and tried again. "Anything at all?"

Silence.

England glanced at the Frog. France's face was as pale as a dead man's; his expression shell-shocked. America poked France. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong with him?" China asked.

"Don't worry, he's probably faking it." England shrugged.

"He…is alive, I feel his pulse." Hungary said.

Germany groaned and gently punched France. His face changed expressions and he fell down.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH BIG BROTHER FRANCE?" Italy cried. He knelt down and hugged France.

"Silly wanker…" England rolled his eyes.

"So now what my dudes?"

"Let's put him in his bed, feed him some broth, and let him rest." Japan suggested.

"We'll make the broth!" Hungary and Ukraine raced towards the kitchen.

"Will he be okay, big bruder?"

"Ja..I'm sure he'll be fine Liechtenstein."

Austria hmmphed and continued eating while Sealand and Latvia chattered away, both unaware of what had just happened. Turkey and Greece kept eating and Belarus sat there, moping.

"Kesesese~ this is so hilarious!" Prussia giggled.

"Comrade Germany, will you carry him?" Russia asked. "I would, but I don't want to crush him…but I should because of the way he looked at Ukraine…^J^"

Germany tensed, but nodded and obliged. Japan followed him upstairs carrying tea and blankets.

"So now what my dudes?"

England rolled his eyes. "SHUT UP!"

Sealand and Latvia were still mindlessly chatting in the background.

"What do you mean aru?"

"We should do something!"

"Like what?" Switzerland retorted,

"Well…um…oh! We should all have a singing concert!"

Spain, puzzled, asked "Don't you mean just a concert?"

"Well, yeah my dude!"

England, Switzerland, and Belarus said in perfect harmony, "No."

"Well, whadya wana do?" England winced at the slander of his beautiful language.

"How about we watch a movie?"

"Which one?" Russia wondered.

"Beauty and the Beast please…it does happen in France…" Liechtenstein said.

"I was thinking Mulan." China said.

"I kind of like Anastasia." Russia said, smiling.

"What about Tangled? It has a hero in it!"

"I think Tarzan would suffice." England stated.

"I wanna see Little Mermaid!" Sealand shouted.

"Pervert." Britain muttered.

"Maybe something like Lassie?" Canada suggested, but no one heard him.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany and Japan stood on the stairs, watching them squabble.

"What about-" Japan started but was cut off.

"SHUT UP! Now…who had the first movie suggestion?"

"That would be Liechtenstein. She wanted Beauty and the Beast." Switzerland spoke up.

"Very well. Put it in." Germany ordered. America did so and everyone else crowded around the hotel's huge TV. "NO TALKING!" Switzerland and Germany both said.

The narrator started to speak and no one said a word. Most were captivated by the movie, and the others were naturally quiet. Liechtenstein happily mouthed each line, for she knew this movie by heart. Sealand and Latvia claimed Liechtenstein's hands, and she didn't mind a bit.

Japan was amused by America's face when he saw Belle harassed by Gaston. Turkey laughed when he saw Gaston, but Greece just grimaced. Italy gasped every time he saw something sinister…which happened a lot. When Belle's father chose the wrong path, he screamed "GERMANY SAVE HIM! HE'S GOINE GO DIE!"

Germany rolled his eyes and kept watching. : Lithuania and Poland shrieked Lithuania out of terror and Poland because of the horse. When the Beast locked away Maurice, Italy and Romano screamed.

America laughed when Belle rejected Gaston. "She'd only go for heroes like me."

England rolled his eyes. Spain was happy when Belle saved her father from his imprisonment. Estonia smiled as did Russia, but not too broadly lest Belarus see. Japan winced when Italy screamed in his ear. Germany moved Italy so Feli would sit beside Romano. Japan mouthed thanks, and kept watching.

China smiled at the "Be Our Guest" song for it reminded him of N. Korea, S. Korea, and Hong Kong. Canada smiled dreamily, because he liked the next few parts of the movie.

Finally, the theme song "Beauty and the Beast" arrived. Everyone stared dreamily as the two whirled around the floor. By the end, Prussia was sobbing silently because he had no one to dance with. Even Germany felt a little down, but that soon changed when Gaston demanded that the villagers help him kill the Beast.

America's face was pure terror as Gaston and the Beast battled and the fate of the beautiful maiden Liechtenstein sighed happily as Belle kissed the transformed Prince. She loved happily-ever-after-endings.

"THAT WAS GREAT! NOW LET'S WATCH TANGLED!" Sealand shouted right into England's ear.

"GIT! THAT WAS MY EAR!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

Germany yawned as Rapunzel started to sing. His critical eye had detected no error, but since she was originally German, there should be none.

"Ve~ She has a pretty voice…" Italy said.

"Ja…she does." Liechtenstein quietly agreed.

Canada loved Pascal and China liked, actually liked, Mother Gothel. When Mother Gothel sang her song, England frowned. He felt sorry for Rapunzel and her hard life.

America loved Flynn, though he was a thief and not a hero…Hungary cheered when Rapunzel hit Flynn with a frying pan. "Whoo!" Austria eyed her warily.

Germany, Japan, and Switzerland facepalmed in perfect harmony when everyone sang, "'Cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream!" along with the characters. Everyone except Germany, Japan, Switzerland, and Russia cheered at the end of the song. _I'm surrounded by idiots._ Germany thought.

Canada shrieked when Rapunzel and Flynn almost died. "I CAN'T LOOK!" He wailed.

"Did you hear something Britian?"

"No…nothing."

"Must have been my imagination, dude."

"Big Bruder!" Liechtenstein cowered behind Switzerland, who rolled his eyes but held her hand.

"GERMANY! THEY ARE GOING TO DIE! SAVE THEM! SAVE THEM!" Germany also rolled his eyes and kept watching them….escape.

America crawled out from under the couch. "I knew they'd be safe, my dudes!" England sighed and nudged him to be quiet.

Russia smiled at Rapunzel's personality. She was loud, bright, fun, and someone who would enjoy vodka. He sighed, _I want to marry someone like that._ He thought.

Hungary grinned at the romantic lake scene. How often she had wished that Austria and Prussia were a bit more romantic, but we all know how impossible that is. She sang along softly. _I know what I'm going to do on my day._ Hungary thought happily.

England smiled wistfully as he watched the two enjoy a romantic evening. Germany smirked when America and Lithuania screamed when Mother Gothel tied Rapunzel up. But all were cheering when Rapunzel rescued Flynn though not all cheered out loud.

"That was a great movie!" Sealand exclaimed.

"It w-was!" Latvia concurred.

On and on they watched movies: Toy Story 1, 2, and 3, Narnia 1, 2, 3, Mulan 1, 2, Anastasia, Tarzan, Jungle Book 1, 2, Little Mermaid 1, 2, 3, Lion King 1, 2, and they were starting another when France came back down. England suggested that he pick a movie. France picked Aladdin (think how they were dressed) and they all sat again to watch.

"Was that an epic movie or what, my dudes?" America said. "He just saved his capital from mass destruction!"

"Hai, I agree."

"Decide for yourself Japan!" Switzerland retorted.

"Well, it's ten o'clock now…" Germany said. Spain was asleep on the couch, Canada on the recliner. Poland had already went to his bed, as did Lithuania and Estonia.

Russia had finally convinced Belarus to sleep in her room, and he snuck downstairs to join everyone else. By then, everyone but Germany, China, himself, England, France, America, and Japan had gone to bed.

"So what should we do little comrades? ^J^"

France said, "We could play Spin the Bottle!"

Germany retorted, "Nein. I don't want to be paired with no one."

America said, "What about a card game?"

"Like what, aru?"

"I do have pocky…Japan mumbled. He didn't want to play that game.

"I dunno…what about something like Sorry or Clue?"

"Clue sounds good."

"I WANT TO BE MS. SCARLET!" France exclaimed. Germany facepalmed. "Do three of us have to be women?" He pulled out random Monopoly pieces. He sighed and dropped the pieces on the board. "I will be the car."

Japan said, "I'll be the top hat."

Russia claimed Professor Plum, America claimed John Greene, England Colonel Mustard, and China the steamship.

"I'll go first!" America rolled the die and moved his piece forward. Russia went, then England, Japan, China, France, and last but not least Germany.

After three more turns per person, America succeeded in entering a room. "I think it was Colonel Mustard in the library with the pistol!"

"Nein. It was not with a pistol, or in the library…or Colonel Mustard."

"I think it was Ms. Scarlet with the pipe in the kitchen!"

"Sorry, it wasn't her…er…him."

"Ohonhonhon! I think it was Mr. Car in the diningroom with a rope!"

"Nein."

"Hai, it was not Mr. Car…er…what?"

Eventually they made it past three games. First it was John Greene with the dagger in the billiard room, then it was Mr. Car in the library with the pistol, then it was Professor Plum in the kitchen with the pipe.

All yawned and went to bed, except for America who wrote a note and left it in the country of the day's bedroom. Who is it?

***audience applause XD* Just joking XD Anywho, let me know what you think!**


	5. The fourth day: CHOPIN!

Austria's Day

Canada woke early the next morning and was surprised to see...suits hanging in the closet. Puzzled, he ran his hand over the suits, and found a name. _Matthew Jones, please wear these to all the meals._ He shrugged and began to put it on.

Germany awkwardly walked down the stairs and cleared his throat. There was no one in the dining room, and he was secretly relieved.

"Oh, hello Germany." England said. "That's a nice outfit." Ludwig wore all black: black coat, black tie, spit-polished black shoes, black pants, and a sky blue shirt, whereas England wore the same, but his shirt was a buttery yellow.

"_Danke_...you too...I suppose."

England shrugged. "Oh, look there's Japan." Japan timidly emerged from the top of the stairs. He also wore all black, but his shirt was tan with a tint of red to it. "Hello. Did you sleep well?"

"_Ja_ I did, _und_ you?" Germany replied.

"Quite well." He bowed, and then sat down.

"I found it odd that no one rudely awoke us this morning."

"_Hai_ it is strange."

"That's because I am a true gentleman." Austria appeared also wearing black but with a deep purple shirt. "The others will be down shortly." He turned to leave but Germany stopped him with a statement. "There are five extra plates..."

"That is because we are expecting five extra guests. They arrived late last night, and they will leave tonight."

"We are having guests..." England's voice trailed off.

"Yes, that is right. Please excuse me." He bowed and left.

"Looks like he's made himself at home." England muttered, pointing to a gorgeous nine-foot piano.

"Ja..." Germany agreed.

"So what do you think, my dudes?" America popped out wearing all balck and a American-flag-red shirt.

"I think I'd like to eat, git!"

"Chillax dude! You'll eat soon!" He calmly waved at him and sat down beside Japan.

"Guten Morgen, everyone." Liechtenstein shyly said. She wore a dazzling sea-green party dress adorned with matching gloves, ribbon, and earrings. "Big Bruder." She shyly squealed. Switzerland showed up wearing all black and a sea-blue shirt.

Hungary and Ukraine came down beautifully dressed: Hungary in a magenta party dress, and Ukraine in a lilac purple dress. "Good morning!" They said cheerfully.

"Good morning, aru." China showed wearing all black and blood-red shirt followed by Russia who was wearing all black but with a tan-with-a-tint-of-pink to it.

"Nice shades, bro!" America called out.

Russia smiled and nodded as he sat down. Estonia came in wearing all black and a royal blue shirt, Lithuania all black with a lime green shirt, Greece all black and a light light green shirt, Turkey all black with a burnt orange shirt, France wearing a sassy pink shirt and all black, Sealand wearing all black, with a white shirt and red tie, Latvia wearing all black and a mix-of-red-and-orange-shirt.

"Check it out, I am totally like, hot and cool!" Poland twirled around in his all black outfit and hot pink shirt. Canada (who?) and his bear arrived (sort of) in all black and tan shirt, Spain all black and tomato red shirt, Romano wore all black and neon green shirt, while Italy wore all black and a deep emerald shirt.

"Make way for the awesome one!" Prussia called out, decked in all black and a silver shirt. He stepped and twirled. "Ta Da!"

Austria stood to say something, but a noise stopped him. Belarus stood on the stairs, her back raised as she hissed at everyone.

Russia paled and ever so slightly, moved his feet backwards one step. Germany faced the angry country and sighed.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! You're stepping on my feet!" A group of five girls stood on the stairs, also dressed in gorgeous prom dresses. One was a tall blonde, wearing a deep emerald green dress. One was a medium height blonde, and she wore a lovely Nile green gown. One was a shorter blonde, and she wore a beautiful black gown, with silver accents. One was a brunette and wore a sky blue gown, and the last lady had ebony hair and wore a white dress with a blue sash.

The group of girls ran into Belarus on accident, sending her tumbling down the stairs. Austria smiled slightly and said, "Let me introduce them to you, and then I'll introduce everyone to breakfast."

The ebony-haired one cheerfully waved and said proudly, "I am Yuka, and I am AMERICAN!" She cheered which earned her a grin from Alfred.

The medium height one said, "I am Guoste." She waved and stepped back with the others."

The tall blonde grinned. "I'm Taylor!" She waved and shyly joined the girls.

The shorter blonde nodded. "I'm Raychel."

The brunetted bowed, smiled, and tilted her head. "I'm Kimberlie, or Kim."

Austria smiled and said, "Please take your seat, ladies."

The girls giggled and did so, but Austria shook his head. "No, the gentleman seats the lady." he hissed.

Prussia seated Hungary, Sealand and Latvia seated Liechtenstein, Russia seated Ukraine, Romano seated Guoste, Italy seated Taylor, France seated Raychel while winking at her, Germany awkwardly seated Kim, and America cheerfully seated Yuka.

"Now we will sing my anthem." Austria walked over to the piano and began to play:

"_Land of mountains, land of streams,_

_Land of fields, land of spires,_

_Land of hammers, with a rich future,_

_You are the home of great sons,_

_A nation blessed by its sense of beauty,_

_Highly praised Austria._

_(repeat)_

_Strongly fought for, fiercely contested,_

_You are in the centre of the Continent_

_Like a strong heart,_

_You have borne since the earliest days_

_The burden of a high mission,_

_Much tried Austria._

_(repeat)_

_Watch us striding free and believing,_

_With courage, into new eras,_

_Working cheerfully and full of hope,_

_In fraternal chorus let us take in unity_

_The oath of allegiance to you, our country,_

_Our much beloved Austria."_

Hungary's eyes widened at the last verse, but she sang it anyway. Austria stood and clapped. Dozens of finely breeded waiters opened up steaming trays of delicious trays of food: Semmeln (fresh rolls), butter, cold cuts, cheese, honey, jam, and soft-boiled eggs.

"Please enjoy." He walked over and started to play the piano while the diners enjoyed the food.

"This isn't too bad!" America said with his mouth full of food.

"No, it's not too bad at all!" Yuka agreed.

"Bleh. It tastes nasty." England whined.

Kim laughed and continued eating. Germany ate solemly while Italy and Taylor chattered away. France winked at Raychel who ignored him and kept eating. Guoste quietly ate, but slightly blushed when she made eye contact with Romano, who did the same with her. Sealand, Latvia, and Liechtenstein sat at their own table happily chattering.

Switzerland sighed and muttered, "At least she's happy..."

The breakfast ended with no odd or strange events. Austria cleared his throat. "Now for you enjoyment-"

Prussia nudged Spain and muttered, "A.K.A Torture..."

"-I will play while you sit and relax. There are board games if you wish to use them. Please enjoy this selection of Mozart, the best Austrian composer."

Germany's eyes narrowed. "He...was...German..." he muttered.

Kim nodded. "Yes, he was, but he moved to Austria...so I suppose you're both right." He looked at her, but said nothing.

"Ve~ Do you like music?"

"Yes! I play piano at my house a lot! I take lessons from my grandma!"

"I used to take lessons from my grandpa: Grandpa Rome..."

"I loved it when your grandpa sang to all of you. I was singing along!" Taylor and Italy chattered.

"Ohonhonhon! How about if we sneak off to my bed and make l'-"

He got smacked by Hungary. "Shut up and listen!"

Raychel grinned and said, "Yeah, what she said."

Romano asked Guoste, "Do you want to play checkers?"

She shrugged and said causually, "Sure why not." They set up the game, and began to play, being careful not to look at each other...at least while it was their turn...

Yuka and America were in a heated discussion about burgers, Coke, and fries while England sighed and took a nap.

-two hours later-

"Are you sure about this, America?"

"Dude, what's there to be worried about? We're gonna dance with chicks!"

"There's only eight of them, and I'm not dancing with Liechtenstein, Switzerland would kill me!"

"Yo, Britian, relax! Everyone but Austria will get to dance with each chick if they want to! Now come on, get dressed and let's go be the gentleman and HERO that we are!" He clapped England's shoulder and headed to put on his tuxedo.

"And now...you will all pick names out of this hat, ladies, and those are your dates for the first dance."

Hungary got China, Ukraine got Turkery, Yuka got Russia, Taylor got Sealand, Liechtenstein got America, Guoste got Poland, Raychel got England, and Kim got Estonia.

Austria began to play, and the dancers began to whirl around the floor. Sealand and Taylor hit it off right from the start, chattering about dolphins and whales. China and Hungary talked about woks and frying pans, and Ukraine and Turkey didn't speak. Russia and Yuka rarely talked, like Liechtenstein and America. England and Raychel fought about England's definiton of relationship, Guoste and Poland laughed randomly, and Kim and Estonia discussed computers.

The dance lasted for thirty minutes, and then they switched partners again. Kim got Greece, Taylor got Latvia, Liechtenstein got Lithuania, Taylor got Japan, Hungary got France, Raychel got Russia, Guoste got Italy, and Yuka got Germany, and Ukraine got America.

The countries that weren't picked ate some of the party food, and drank half the punch/lemonade bowl. "This is...actually somewhat fun." England said to himself.

"I don't think so..." Romano grumbled.

Hungary laughed at France and smacked him with her frying pan. Ukraine chattered politely, but the conversation wasn't entirely what she wanted. Taylor and Japan didn't talk at all: Japan because he didn't know how, and Taylor because she wasn't sure what to talk about.

Austria then stood and bowed. "Now...for the last dance of the evening...the ladies will choose their gentleman..." he handed the hat to Hungary. "I will dance...and kiss...Prussia?"

Prussia grinned and stepped forward, as he linked his hand with Hungary's...much to Austria's annoyance. He then handed the hat to Liechtenstein. "I will dance and hug..._mein bruder!_" Switzerland stiffened, but walked towards his little _schwester_.

"I will dance and kiss...France..." Raychel said. France smiled and crept up behind her. She smacked him, and waited.

"I will dance and kiss...Romano..." Guoste said softly. Romano blushed, but stood beside Guoste.

"I will dance and hug...Italy!" Taylor said happily. Italy "Ve~"-ed and stood beside her, grinning.

"I will dance and kiss...Canada." Ukraine said, looking for her partner. Canada came up and for once...someone saw him, Ukraine did. She smiled and waited paitently for the last two pairs to be announced.

"I will dance and kiss...America." Yuka said, grinning. America also grinned and stepped up beside her.

Kim closed her eyes and picked out a name from the hat. She said, "I will dance and kiss...Germany." Germany's eyes widened and she quickly said, "I'LL ONLY DANCE WITH HIM!"

Prussia laughed. "Kesesese~ Sure you will...now shall we ladies?" He extended his hand to Hungary who accepted and they began to dance. America led Yuka away to the floor, Italy and Taylor happily whirled. Soon, only Germany, Kim, Guoste, and Romano were left.

Romano sighed and shyly asked, "Will you dance?"

Guoste nodded and they left.

Germany sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Kim smiled. "We don't have to dance. Tell me about your dogs..."

Eventually everyone kissed their partner, and the countries all went to bed. The five girls packed their bags and were gone within thirty minutes. America grinned and wrote a note on the wall in the country of the next day's room.

"NIGHT ALL!" He called out, silently grinning at his choice.

**Komodo: Hey guys! Sorry if this is a lil OOC, I made this day for four of my friends...Kim is me btw...anywho, I promise it won't happen again. I hoped you liked it, and friends, that you're not dissapointed! :D**


End file.
